


Tensión en el aire

by CiocolatoeDolce



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: A Dante no le cae bien Jason, Celos, Dipper es un excelente amigo, Human Bill Cipher, Idiots in Love, Jason funderberker y Wirt fueron novios, La Bestia es universitario, La bestia celosa, M/M, Wirt también guarda un secreto, Wirt va a la preparatoria, bill es un amigo idiota, dante edelwood, i love this shit, insultos, walter paige, wirt adolescente, wirt y la bestia se aman, yo lo se
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiocolatoeDolce/pseuds/CiocolatoeDolce
Summary: Dante y Wirt siempre han peleado, ha sido así desde que eran niños, se insultan hasta decirse cosas que no quieren, sin embargo ninguno cede, nunca lo han hecho. Mientras los días pasan más estrés se junta y se guarda.Sin embargo Dante esconde un secreto, que ya no es más uno gracias a Bill, ama a Wirt y decide que ya no quiere seguir así con él, sólo espera a que las cosas resulten bien y pueda detener todo el lío que han causado por años.Sería fácil si solo Jason Funderberker no lo hiciera enojar y si Wirt no se fuera con él dando a entender que han vuelto a ser novios.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, The Beast & Wirt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Tensión en el aire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iPrincezzInuyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/gifts).



> He vuelto. Y no es broma. Creo que esta cuarentena ha hecho reflexionar a los escritores de antaño a volver.  
> No, no es cierto. Planeaba volver antes de que empezara todo esto.  
> Bueno, regresé con ésta pequeña historia que constará de tres partes, incluso y haga unos extras, pero no es seguro, y sí, decidí empezar con el fandom de Over the Garden Wall. Muchos la han visto, otros no (háganlo, es hermosa). Quiero regresar con algo pequeño, ya después me aventaré con un fic con más de treinta capítulos (claro que no).  
> La pareja es La Bestia y Wirt. La Bestia en este fanfic está humanizada, si quieren saber cómo se ve en mi cabeza (a mi parecer el mejor fanart que hay de él) está el link del artista en mi perfil.  
> Sin más que decir, le dedico esta historia a iPrincezzInuyoukai cuyo link de su perfil también está en el mío. Vayan a leer sus historias, realmente están muy bien escritas y son extraordinarias.  
> iPrincezzInuyoukai gracias por dejarme utilizar a tus OC´s, las pondré en otros fics en los que estoy trabajando.  
> Sin más.  
> Nos leemos abajo *guiñoguiño*

°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°

  
La escuela comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes, todos iban a saludar a sus amigos y platicar antes de entrar a clases, algunos reían, otros simplemente caminaban tranquilos para llegar a tiempo a sus clases, sin embargo todos, sin excepción, comenzaron a sentir el aire tensarse y de inmediato se quedaron callados o quietos donde estaban, rápidamente voltearon hacia la entrada en donde aparecieron dos figuras, una más alta que la otra, la persona alta de cabello negro era Dante Edelwood* quien tenía su mirada completamente seria y su entrecejo muy fruncido, la persona de cabello marrón oscuro que iba a su lado, Walter Paige también estaba serio, sin embargo su rostro estaba rojo, producto de la irritación y el enojo.  
Ninguno de los estudiantes respiró, no hasta saber que estaban lejos de su radar, y aunque los recién llegados nunca insultaron a nadie que no fuera ellos mismos no querían arriesgarse.

  
Walter, o como él quería que le llamaran: Wirt, caminó hacía uno de sus mejores amigos, Mason -Dipper- Pines, quien estaba al lado de Bill Cipher, un guapo pero completamente lunático y chiflado rubio, a quien el aún no sabía cómo o por qué, era su novio. Dante con desgana también se acercó a ellos, ya que, para su mayor molestia, el lunático y chiflado rubio era su mejor amigo e igual que pasaba con Dipper, no sabía cómo o por qué eran mejores amigos.  
Wirt solamente le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo castaño y saludó con su mano al rubio para después irse de ahí hacia su salón, Dante lo siguió con la mirada, estaba callado y se veía obviamente molesto.

  
—¿Ahora qué pasó, Bestia? —pregunto Bill diciendo el apodo de su amigo.

  
—Lo de siempre —gruñó con enfado— no me di cuenta que salió después que yo y cuando me vi que iba detrás de mí comenzamos a pelear —Bill sonrió de lado.

  
—Ah, entonces fue tu culpa esta vez.

  
—Yo me voy, nos vemos más tarde Bill, nos vemos Dante —Dipper se despidió de los chicos y se fue a darle alcance a su amigo.

Bill vio a su novio entrar a la escuela y dejo de sonreír, era molesto no compartir los pasillos con los alumnos de la preparatoria.  
Su escuela estaba dividida en preparatoria y universidad, las dos escuelas estaban lo bastante cerca para que todos se mezclaran en horas de receso, así como cuando entraban y salían de clases y pudieran verse y conocerse, pero también estaba lo bastante lejos para que no se involucren con las actividades académicas de los demás, a excepción de los festivales, en donde los dos edificios se juntaban y se mezclaban.  
Bill había estado escuchando algunos rumores de que una cierta persona se estaba acercando demasiado a Dipper y eso lo molestaba; con un suspiro de derrota golpeó a Dante en el hombro para comenzar a caminar hacia su propio edificio, Dante lo siguió girando de vez su rostro hacia la estrada de la preparatoria.

  
—¿Por qué no admites que te gusta?

  
—Claro, me gusta Dipper.

  
—Vete a la mierda.

  
—¿Cómo va tu investigación?

  
—Ya casi doy con el nombre. Sé que Pino se enfadará si lo vuelvo a molestar con mis celos. Pero, mi querido amigo, no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti —Dante soltó un gruñido.

  
—No hay nada de qué hablar.

  
—Si tú lo dices. ¿Recuerdas el por qué comenzaron a llevarse así de mal?

  
—No estoy seguro, pero creo que comenzó cuando yo tenía ocho —Bill se carcajeo.

  
—Es increíble que desde entonces se lleven así.

  
Si, era increíble y Dante no sabía cómo habían llegado a insultarse tan mal, si se ponía a recordar, antes eran solamente palabras como idiota, imbécil o estúpido, y había ligeros empujones solo para quitarlo de en medio, sin embargo ahora, a pesar de que el contacto físico ya no existía los insultos eran sumamente fuertes, los gritos y las groserías eran lo bastante hirientes para hacer sentir mal a la otra persona, pero no entre ellos, mientras más insultaba a Wirt éste más lo insultaba a él, Wirt nunca se quedaba callado y le regresaba las palabras y los insultos el doble de fuerte, mientras Dante, al escuchar y ver que Wirt no se intimidaba le respondía peor, así hasta que alguien de sus amigos se metía en sus discusiones y los alejaba para que se tranquilizaran.

  
Sin embargo nunca, en toda la vida que llevaban insultándose se pelearon a golpes, sabía que fácilmente podía lastimarlo pero jamás ha querido eso y a pesar de que ha habido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará.  
Justo al entrar al campus universitario vieron un grupito de alumnos haciendo un círculo, se extrañaron pues vieron a sus amigos ahí, cuando ambos se acercaron un chico de cabello naranja y ojos verdes los vio y los saludó.

  
—Enoch ¿Qué sucede?

  
—Sólo Tom y Verónica peleando de nuevo.

  
Entre ambos tenían bastantes amigos, Bill y Dante se conocían desde el kínder, sus padres también eran amigos desde la infancia y fueron haciéndose de raros amigos a lo largo de su vida estudiantil.

  
El pueblo donde viven se llama Gravity Falls, y a pesar de que internet dice que es un pueblo pequeño -tienen que corregir ese artículo-, dejó de ser así hace bastantes años, ochenta para ser más precisos. Antes no estaba en ningún mapa y muchos nunca habían escuchado de él, pero con el paso de los años y gracias a los alcaldes y la gente que vivió ahí logró convertirse, si bien no en una ciudad, en un pueblo grande y próspero, donde ahora estaban entre los más bonitos que había y donde sus escuelas estaban dentro de las diez mejores. Y a pesar de que la tecnología llegó a pasos agigantados el pueblo aún conservaba su tinte rústico que todos amaban.  
Antes de que pudieran llegar hasta el centro y mirar el espectáculo que su amigo estaba dando la campana sonó y todos se tuvieron que dispersar para entrar a clases, cuando la multitud se fue y solo quedaron sus amigos Tom y Verónica se levantaron del suelo, estaban llenos de tierra, Tom tenía la cara rasguñada y un moretón comenzaba a aparecer su mejilla izquierda, Verónica estaba despeinada y tenía su labial rojo por toda la cara, además su máscara de pestañas se había corrido dejándole los ojos negros.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió? Es la tercera pelea en la semana —los regañó Bill.

  
—Él empezó —dijo la chica cuyo cabello estaba teñido de rosa sacando un espejo de su mochila y una toalla desmaquillante para comenzar a limpiarse el rostro.

  
—Claro que no, tú empezaste —se quejó Tom quitándose el polvo de la ropa y acomodándosela.

  
—Da igual, vámonos —comenzaron su camino al edificio, Tom se quedó al lado de Dante y lo miró, sonrió de lado y miró a Bill de reojo quien solamente asintió.

  
—Oye Bestia, ¿Vienes de pelear con tu novio? —todos se rieron.

  
—Cállate imbécil.

  
—Oye no te enojes conmigo, no fui el único que sintió la extraña presión en el aire. Ya cuando eso sucede sabemos de inmediato que han llegado a la escuela —se burló Tom.

  
—Es verdad Dante, no puedo creer que se lleven realmente mal, por lo que vemos Wirt no es de los que tiene sangre pesada, es fácil llevarse con él —habló calmada Susurros.

  
—¿Por qué no simplemente te consigues una novia y te olvidas del asunto? —aconsejó Adelaide.

  
—Y de paso dejas que el niño disfrute su preparatoria ya que le arruinaste la secundaria, probablemente siempre esté pensando en cómo contraatacar tus insultos —se burló Enoch.

  
—Él es el que está arruinando mi universidad —gruñó Dante.

  
—Creo que si dejaras de pelear y te enfocaras en otras cosas a lo mejor y te olvidas del asunto.

  
—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Marco?

  
—Oye viejo, no se trata de mí, se trata de ustedes ¿Por qué no simplemente tratas de hablar con él y arreglar sus asuntos como la persona civilizada que se supone que eres?

  
—¿Cómo tú con Pyro? —la chica de cabello rosa y Tom se miraron.

  
—Eso es un asunto de nosotros Dante, además sabes que siempre estamos peleando, pero a diferencia de ustedes nosotros somos amigos.

  
—En efecto Pyrónica, son sus asuntos, déjenme a mí con los míos —dio punto final a la discusión, todos simplemente negaron pero ya no dijeron otra cosa.  
.  
.  
.  
Al final de las clases todos avanzaron hacia la salida, en donde Dipper estaba esperando a Bill, este al verlo se alegró y corrió hacia él.  
—Aquí está mi chico —lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó.

  
—Bill —se rió Dipper golpeando su pecho. Dante vio a Wirt parado observando su celular y sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Marco estaba parado junto a él observando el teléfono del otro, parecían estar viendo algún video, cuando Bill y Dipper terminaron de comerse la boca se tomaron de la mano y giraron hacia sus amigos, todos ellos simplemente pusieron los ojos en blanco y comenzaron a despedirse para irse a sus casas, Dante se quedó un rato más viendo que Wirt no se movía y miraba de vez en cuando a la entrada de la preparatoria, Dante entrecerró los ojos observando de reojo también hacia la entrada.

  
De pronto el chico que más le parecía irritante salió. Jason Funderberker, aquel que hablaba de una forma de lo más extraña y molesta apareció y caminó hacia ellos, Wirt lo vio y con una disculpa hacia Marco y caminó hacia él, Dante no supo qué hacer ante eso; todo el mundo sabía que esos dos habían sido novios y durante ese tiempo Dante siempre estaba de muy mal humor, incluso sus amigos no podían soportarlo, cuando Wirt y Jason terminaron y quedaron como amigos el pelinegro se había sentido tan tranquilo con ese hecho que no dejó de mostrarse feliz por algunas semanas, hasta que volvieron a discutir. Sin embargo ahora que Wirt estaba esperando a Jason, no sabía qué cara poner, vio como ambos se sonreían y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de nuevo.

  
—Nos vemos mañana —se despidieron ambos y tomaron la dirección opuesta de donde vivían.

  
—¿Y esos? ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Bill sintiendo que Dante quería una respuesta.

  
—Jason se ganó dos entradas para Lindy Starlight* e invitó a Wirt ya que a ambos les gusta.

  
—Oh, ¿crees que quieran continuar su bella historia de amor? —preguntó Bill cerrando un ojo a Dipper sin que Dante lo viera, este comprendió de inmediato.

  
—Tal vez, Wirt me ha dicho que ellos dos han estado juntándose más, no me sorprendería que hablen de su antigua relación y decidan volver a estar juntos.

  
Dante con enojo y sin despedirse cruzo la salida y mientras iba caminando sintió que su corazón retumbaba muy fuerte contra su pecho y unas inmensas ganas de golpear a cierto alguien de nombre Jason aparecieron.  
.  
.  
.  
Dante y Wirt vivían al lado del otro, eran vecinos desde que nacieron y sus familias eran amigas, los padres de ambos también se conocían desde niños por lo que en fiestas y reuniones era común invitar a la otra familia.

  
Sus padres eran amigos, pero eso no quería decir que ellos lo fueran, que recuerden nunca fueron algo más que simples conocidos y extrañamente sus padres jamás se han dado cuenta y era obvio, ya que cuando ambas familias se juntaban ellos dos hacían como si fueran amigos y actuaban de forma amistosa, los insultos y ceños fruncidos nunca existían en esas reuniones.

  
Cuando Bill le preguntó cuando fue que comenzaron a caerse mal lo recordó, fue cuando el tenía ocho años y Wirt seis, habían salido a jugar al parque cerca de su casa después de un día lluvioso, en ese entonces Bill y el ya eran amigos, así que se juntaron con Héctor y comenzaron a correr por todo el parque huyendo de Verónica a quien le habían quitado su tractor de juguete.

  
Después de correr y recibir una bofetada de parte de la niña al recuperar su juguete comenzaron a jugar al dominio mundial, bastante extraño para un niño de ocho años, pero Bill desde ese entonces ha estado completamente loco y era sumamente inteligente, por lo que siempre jugar ese tipo de cosas era bastante normal, incluso recuerda que jugaron a policías y ladrones, donde no supo de dónde Bill saco uniformes de preso y dos macanas de policía, incluso pensó en cómo conseguir una patrulla de verdad y de no haber sido detenido por Kriptos* realmente habrían sido policías por un día.

  
En fin, Bill había subido a la resbaladilla y se autoproclamó el amo y señor de todo el multiverso, sea lo que sea que significaba eso y comenzó a dar órdenes, diciéndole primero a Verónica y Héctor que destruyeran el castillo de arena que habían hecho Teeth* y Paci* alegando que él era el único rey, ellos lo hicieron y se rieron cuando los niños comenzaron a llorar, luego le dijo a Kriptos que comenzara a robar el dinero de los demás, porque un rey necesitaba fondos para hacer su enorme castillo, así que el niño de extraño cabello gris comenzó a molestar a los demás niños para obtener algunos centavos, ahí fue cuando conocieron a Boll*, un chico bastante escuálido y de piel grisácea que le pidió a Bill que dejara ser uno de sus secuaces alegando que el rubio era demasiado genial y quería ser su amigo, Bill lo integro al equipo sin dudarlo, Dante por su parte solamente recibió un “has lo que quieras, pero que sea divertido y que la otra persona sufra”, fue entonces que vio a Wirt, el niño estaba alejado de todos ellos y jugaba con una pequeña pelota roja junto a tres niñas, una de piel morena y cabello negro, otra de cabello rubio cenizo y la otra de cabello naranja.

  
Antes de ese día ellos sólo se veían en reuniones y de vez en cuando fuera, no se caían mal pero tampoco bien, era un punto medio, estaba seguro que se eran indiferentes. Se le cruzó por la cabeza el molestarlo, así que comenzó a caminar hacia él, el niño lo vio acercarse y simplemente se quedó quieto, las niñas observaron al niño mayor ir hacia su amigo y cuando menos lo esperaron Wirt estaba en el enorme charco de lodo cubierto de él de la cabeza a los pies.

  
Wirt aún no procesaba lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando vio a Dante alejarse sin siquiera decir algo se enojó tanto que con dificultad se levantó y caminó hacia él, se detuvo frente al pelinegro y sin que Dante lo esperara Wirt le propinó una dolorosa patada en medio de sus piernas. Aún sentía el dolor cuando recordaba aquel suceso. Recuerda que sin despedirse de nadie corrió llorando a su casa y se encerró en su habitación donde no dejó de lagrimear. Sus padres nunca se enteraron de eso, pero desde ese día sus interacciones con Wirt se convirtieron en lo que tienen hasta el día de hoy.  
.  
.  
.  
El chico universitario estaba sentado en el porche de su casa, las luces estaban apagadas porque desde que llegó de la escuela no había ni siquiera entrado a comer algo, intercalaba su mirada de la calle hacia el reloj de su celular y viceversa, ya eran más de las ocho y no veía que Walter apareciera, estaba tan metido en mirar a qué hora se dignaba el estúpido de Wirt a hacer acto de presencia que ni siquiera contestó a las llamadas y mensajes que le había mandado Bill.

  
No fue sino hasta que estaban a punto de dar las diez cuando Wirt caminó frente a su casa, se veía feliz y tatareaba una canción, no se dio cuenta de que Dante estaba en su porche y tampoco cuando éste se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia la valla que separaba sus jardines; sólo hasta que Dante vio a Wirt estar seguro dentro de su casa dejó escapar un suspiro, los sentimientos que tuvo cuando Jason y Wirt estaban juntos volvieron a él con más fuerza y cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que ellos volvieran a ser pareja esas emociones se incrementaban cada vez más.  
.  
.  
.  
El día siguiente era demasiado soleado y caluroso, el pelinegro odiaba profundamente los días calurosos y donde el sol estuviera en lo alto a todo lo que da. Con desgana se levantó de su cama y se fue a dar un baño de agua fría.

  
Mientras se duchaba su mente lo llevo al día de ayer y lo que pasó. Walter y Jason no podían volver a estar juntos, pensó, Jason era un idiota de voz irritante, realmente no sabía cómo era que Wirt habían aceptado ser su novio y aún no superaba el hecho de que habían durado juntos casi dos años.  
Recordaba con mucha claridad el día en que se enteró, o más bien el que las dos escuelas se enteraron de que ellos eran novios.

  
Fue justamente en enero, Dante estaba en el último año de preparatoria, tenía diecisiete años y Wirt quince, su maestra de historia no se había presentado, por lo que tenía exactamente dos horas libres, horas que se juntó con la hora de receso de los de secundaria. Por aquel entonces recuerda que Bill y Dipper ya llevaban casi cinco meses de ser pareja. Dipper y su hermana gemela Mabel habían llegado a Gravity Falls cuando tenían trece y Bill no le había quitado el ojo de encima al chico. Recuerda que Walter lo acogió por que Dipper era torpe, dramático y tímido igual que él, por lo que el de cabello marrón lo invitó a juntarse con él y su grupo, su hermana también se juntaba con ellos de vez en cuando, pero ella ya tenía su propio grupo de amigas.

  
Bill decidió saltarse dos horas también así que lo acompañó, sin embargo tan pronto vio a su novio corrió hacia él, después vio que Dipper le decía algo a Bill y este miró a su dirección, Dante alzó una ceja y comenzó a acercarse a ellos, el rubio y el castaño se miraron entre si e hicieron una mueca.  
Bill había sido el único que sabía lo que realmente sentía y pateó al rubio en los testículos cuando éste le dijo que se lo había contado a Dipper, ahora ellos eran los únicos dos que sabían su secreto. Mientras avanzaba los amigos de Wirt le sonreían y codeaban, también vio que Jason estaba extrañamente cerca de Wirt, casi como si fueran a tomarse de las manos. Tan pronto llegó Bill lo tomó del brazo y le dijo a Dipper que hablaría con él, Dante se dejó guiar por Bill hasta que vio a Funderberker besar la mejilla de Wirt quien se sonrojó y llevó sus manos a su rostro, ocultándolo, se detuvo y miró a Bill quien solamente asintió.

  
—Amigo, ellos… —no terminó cuando se soltó de su agarre y caminó hacia ellos, todos lo vieron acercarse, el aire se tensó pero nadie dijo nada, no fue hasta que el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara burlona.

  
—Vaya, parece que los fracasados siempre terminan por juntarse —no, era mentira, Jason y Wirt no podían…

  
—Claro que si —para sorpresa de todos, Jason fue el que le contestó, giró su cara hacia Wirt y le dio un pico en los labios, el pelinegro sintió que la sangre se iba de su cuerpo, luego Jason vio a todos lados y gritó para que todos lo oyeran— Walter y yo somos novios —Dante se quedó quieto, los estudiantes simplemente se asombraron, Bill miró a su amigo esperando que no le hiciera nada al chico, el pelinegro miro a su amigo rubio y sin decir nada más se alejó de ahí.

  
Los días después de eso fueron un infierno.

  
Las semanas pasaron para consternación de Dante, veía a Wirt reír con Jason, abrazar a Jason, besar a Jason. Desde ese día no volvieron a pelear, de vez en cuando se encontraban pero Wirt pasaba sin dirigirle la mirada y él jamás empezó una discusión, era como si el hecho de que pelearan fuera la causa por la que se fijaran en el otro. Lo peor fue cuando fue el odioso día de san Valentín, el pelinegro odió que Jason recibiera cupcakes hechos por las manos de Wirt.  
.  
.  
.  
—¿Qué pasa amigo? —Preguntó Tom— ¿Por qué esa cara de estreñimiento? ¿Será que agarraste una infección venérea?

  
—Cállate Tomas.

  
—Bueno, no eres tan irresponsable como para acostarte con universitarias sin usar condón.

  
—Dije que cerraras la boca.

  
—Bien, como quieras —Tom rodó los ojos y se alejó dejando a Dante seguir con su miseria.

  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bill sentándose a su lado.

  
—No.

—¿Tiene que ver con la cita que tuvieron Jason y Wirt ayer? —Dante se tensó.

  
—Eso no fue una cita.

  
—Claro. Amigo ¿Por qué no solamente le dices lo que realmente sientes?

  
—No seas estúpido. ¿Qué le diré? Oye Wirt, me gustas y no se desde cuándo, solo sé que quiero estar contigo, siempre he pensado que seríamos una pareja perfecta. No soporto el hecho de que todavía seas amigo de Funderberker y me pongo celoso cada vez que te veo con él, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de golpearlo porque ustedes fueron novios.

  
—Eso podría funcionar muy bien.

  
—Solo déjame tranquilo.

  
—¿Te gusta Wirt? —Dante se volteó rápidamente y vio a sus amigos mirarlo con asombro, Pyro se llevó las manos a sus labios evitando soltar una carcajada, Tom estaba estupefacto y los demás no podían cerrar la boca de la sorpresa.

  
—¿Por qué no sabíamos eso?

  
—No digan nada —Pyro se sentó junto a él.

  
—¿Desde cuándo?

  
—No lo sé.

  
—Puede que haya sido cuando te pateo en las bolas.

  
—¿Cómo saben eso?

  
—Lo vimos —Dante gruñó.

  
—Y… ¿vas a decirle?

  
—No, ¿acaso no escucharon lo que dije hace un momento?

  
—Pues es mejor que hagas algo rápido, porque a como se ve Jason y Wirt no tardarán en volver a ser novios -Bill vio como la cara de su amigo se volvía más pálida de lo normal, miró a sus amigos y estos solo alzaron los hombros, el rubio palmeó el hombro de Dante.

  
—Tengo una idea —sacó de su billetera una tarjeta de crédito, Dante la tomó y miró a Bill confundido— la clave es 3312.  
°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cuál será el plan de Bill?  
> No se preocupen, no será algo que ponga en riesgo sus vidas. Tal vez.  
> La Bestia es un poco difícil de manejar, al menos para mí, sin embargo en este AU es humano, así que no tendrá esa personalidad mala que conocemos ni tratará de convertir a Wirt en un edelwood, por lo que es un poco OCC.  
> ¿Quién más ama esta pareja? Es una pena que no exista mucho de ellos.  
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y darle una oportunidad, el siguiente capítulo estará listo pronto.  
> Si les gustó regálenme un pequeño Rw, cualquier cosa es buena, si cometí algunos fallos también díganmelo, no escribo algo desde hace mucho, pero mejoraré.  
> Edelwood: Ya sé ya sé, bastante obvio, pero no pueden culparme, no pude pensar en otro apellido que le quedara a La Bestia. Y Dante es el nombre que le pongo ya que en todas las curiosidades que hay en YouTube (y yo también lo creo) lo asemejan con la Divina Comedia.  
> *Lindsey Stirling  
> *No se me ocurrió un nombre humano para Kriptos. Lo siento.  
> *Dientes, Pacifier y Bola ocho.  
> Es todo.  
> Espero leerlos en los siguientes capítulos.  
> No se preocupen, la relación que tienen estos dos no será así por mucho tiempo, lo prometo, además ya sabemos lo que siente La Bestia, ahora quedara saber lo que siente Wirt *guiño*.  
> Hasta el siguiente cap.


End file.
